


The Way Brothers Comic Company

by Count_B



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_B/pseuds/Count_B
Summary: Mikey and Gerard have their own ways of coping when they're sick.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Way Brothers Comic Company

Mikey sniffles miserably and Gerard passes him the box of tissues, grabbing another handful for himself. "This sucks," he says succinctly, blowing his nose.  
  
"Tugging up his end of the afghan, Gerard sighs. "I know, Mikey." The only thing on tv is soap operas; it's not fair they can't watch cartoons if they're stuck home sick.  
  
Echoing his sigh, Mikey turns off the tv. "I'm bored."  
  
"So take a nap."  
  
Mikey gives him a baleful look. "I'm _too old_ for naps."  
  
Muffling a cough with his hand, Gerard kicks at Mikey. Since they're tangled up on the couch he can't kick hard, but Mikey still whines.  
  
After maybe five minutes of lying still, the only sound their congested breathing, Mikey throws the remote at Gerard. "Can't we at least play Batman?"  
  
Gerard looks at the pile of action figures in the middle of the floor. "You know mom got pissed last time. She says we move around too much."  
  
Mikey rolls his eyes. "Well you can't play Batman without a Batcave. Besides, the zipline you rigged up from the lamp to the coffee table was _awesome_." He's a little indignant she couldn't appreciate his brother's work.  
  
"I know. But I don't wanna make her mad." Gerard stretches an arm down, fingers hooking under the edge of the couch in quest of the stuff he'd pushed under there last time he was told to pick up. He can feel the notebook, but it takes a couple minutes to get it to come back out. He bends over to peer under the couch, fishing out a couple pencils. "I have an idea."  
  
Mikey pouts. "But it's _boring_ to watch you and I can't find my drawing pad."  
  
"Give me a break. No, I meant an idea for both of us." Gerard gives him a look and divides a blank sheet into rows. "We'll each take turns drawing a panel for a comic. So like I'll draw…Mr. Fabulous on a rooftop watching the city. And then you can draw what he sees, or his sidekick, or anything. But like, if I draw something you don't like, you have to go with it anyhow. You can't just ignore what I'm doing or change the story for no reason. Okay?"  
  
Mikey bites his lip, considering. He nods finally. "Okay, that could be fun." Gerard chews on the end of his pencil, trying to figure out the right start. "Go faster!"  
  
"I gotta get the right beginning, geez. We'll go faster once we're going, okay?" He narrows his eyes at the paper before beginning to draw.  
  
A couple minutes later, Gerard passes the pad to Mikey at the other end of the couch, along with one of the pencils.  
  
He fidgets restlessly while Mikey hmms at the first panel. Mikey taps the end on the paper, lips pursed. He raises an eyebrow at the sheet, then sketches his own drawing, going a little slower than normal so his panel won't look messier than Gerard's.  
  
Gerard is just opening his mouth to complain now Mikey's taking too long, when his brother shoves the pad back towards him. "Really, Mikey?" Mikey just smiles, so Gerard starts on another frame.  
  
As games go, it's kind of slow, but it's pretty perfect for when they're sick and their throats hurt too much to talk much. It takes a while for them to get an idea what the story really is, but the only reason they stop is Mikey finally does fall asleep during Gerard's turn a couple hours later.  
  
They keep drawing in it every time they get sick for years, xeroxing each page so they can both have a copy once they're a little older. The story is long, but neither of them want to be done, so they might just keep it up forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving fic from lj, haven't reread it but hope it's still enjoyable!


End file.
